<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Great Adventure by arclla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514647">The Great Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla'>arclla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*春天和亲友们复建的产物（again），愉快地苏了一把狗w设定来自冰火+Hilbert的《永恒的夏天》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Great Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小天狼星将床单上的密尔蕾丝撕扯干净，在月亮升至最高时用它爬下了梅葛楼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那是极为平常的一个夏日，他后来总这么和莱姆斯说。学士踏下司令塔的最后一级台阶，将两卷密封好的信交给助手：“风息堡和鹰巢城，寄走之前先喂乌鸦。”</p><p> </p><p>“那是上个夏天的事情。”确认助手会乖乖听话后，他转头无奈地望着他，“那么，长城外有什么新鲜事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“那是什么？”飞雪满身的游骑兵冲着助理远去的背影挑眉，“难道我们又快饿肚子了？”</p><p> </p><p>“两封感谢的话语。”莱姆斯和他一同走向盾牌厅，洋葱的甜味对于肚腹就像通报春天的白鸟，“波特公爵抓住了一名逃窜的黑衣；艾林谷的那位女士愿意慷慨地提供一笔零息贷款。”</p><p> </p><p>“听起来能有更多的肉可吃。”小天狼星和已经坐好用餐的兄弟们打招呼，为两人选了一条僻静的长桌，“他没说什么时候过来？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有。”莱姆斯在肉汤里蘸蘸面包，把香肠切好，“他还在……对不起，我不该笑的。”</p><p> </p><p>“可怜的叉子。”小天狼星往嘴里塞了一颗浸满肉汁的小土豆，“他当时应该和我一起宣誓，反正区别不大。”</p><p> </p><p>“我挺有信心。”莱姆斯不赞同地看了他一眼，“再说，国王显然不会同意。”</p><p> </p><p>“国王，”小天狼星翻了个白眼，“谁不知道他向来只听大学士的话，要是詹姆当时向邓布利多请求——”</p><p> </p><p>“你现在谈论的人已经变成了国王之手。说到国王……”莱姆斯叹了口气，“我现在还不敢相信，他竟然愿意让你来长城。”</p><p> </p><p>“披上黑衣之后我就不是布莱克了，”顿了顿，他翻了个白眼，“不是那种布莱克，而且我恨透了那玩意儿，扎屁股。”</p><p> </p><p>“我一直觉得他其实挺喜欢你。”学士腾出手开始对付一只烤鸡，“某种角度来说，太后舞厅里的那场宣判实在算得上温和。”</p><p> </p><p>“那是因为邓布利多终于同意担任首相了。”小天狼星坏笑着喝一杯掺了水的麦酒，“我现在还能想起格林德沃的表情——猜猜之后谁该倒霉了？御前会议，总主教，数得上数的贵族们，反正不是我。”</p><p> </p><p>“不要提醒我这个。”莱姆斯眯起了眼，“我现在还觉得那些银镜的光能把我刺瞎。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>长城外没有什么新鲜事，这是个好消息：野人之王连续销声匿迹了三个月，连续不断的降雪将一切异动尽数掩埋，古老传说中的怪物自上个春天以来便无处可寻。首席游骑兵坐在鸦巢的壁炉前用油毡擦拭他的长剑，残雪被火光融化，顺着漆黑的发梢跌在了地板上。</p><p> </p><p>“书籍很怕受潮，”莱姆斯坐在书桌后核对上个季度的侦察记录，几乎在水珠着地的那一瞬间抬起头来，“到外边擦干再进来。”</p><p> </p><p>“反正也该回去睡觉了。”小天狼星懒洋洋地甩了甩头，将长剑收回鞘中，“你确定不想再听我说下去？”</p><p> </p><p>“你在和我们第一次来长城的路上讲了三遍，每次都不一样。”莱姆斯手下不停地签着字，划掉一行，又在空隙里添补些什么，“第二次来长城的时候讲了两遍，还是全然不同。现在对新故事来言似乎有些晚了，我觉得。”</p><p> </p><p>“你是在生我的气吗？”黑发的游骑兵惊讶地笑了，“莱姆斯！”</p><p> </p><p>“我很理解你的顾虑，”莱姆斯耸了耸肩，翻到下一页，“虽然我没去过君临，但是明白有些王家机密是不愿意让外人知道的。比如说，怎样逃过金袍子的视线，从梅葛楼一路逃到兰尼斯港。”</p><p> </p><p>“王家机密姓格林德沃。”他笑眯眯地看向自己的学士，“而且你知道，我愿意和你分享一切秘密。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就告诉我。”莱姆斯放下了笔，“在你的那堆承诺里，我要一枚句号。”</p><p> </p><p>“你已经有了，几乎。”小天狼星从壁炉前爬了起来，轻快地向前者走去，眼睛闪闪发光，“想一想，莱姆斯，我什么时候对你撒过谎？”</p><p> </p><p>一阵沉默。学士陷入深思，左手从草稿上扯下一块空白，开始潦草地涂画。</p><p> </p><p>“你不可能是认真的。”几个呼吸后便得到了他想要的答案；莱姆斯盯着纸上的数字，忽然觉得房间变得太过逼仄，“这不可能——”</p><p> </p><p>“看看日期，月亮脸，”游骑兵靠在他的的椅背上打着哈欠，“看看日期，做做数学，你最擅长的，嗯哼？”</p><p> </p><p>碎片完美地跌进每个空隙：当你将所有的可能性排除至一，无论看起来多么荒谬，它就是真相。</p><p>他的确没有撒谎。</p><p> </p><p>“你不可能真的去过黑白之院。”学士瞪大了眼睛，“那段时间狭海北部几乎被战舰封锁了，你是怎么从龙石岛亲王的眼皮子底下溜走的？”</p><p> </p><p>“Valar morghulis. 我会游泳，朋友，不像你，”小天狼星仿佛想起了什么好玩的事情，嘴角露出一丝笑容，“另外，我那亲爱的弟弟正忙着和鹰巢城的格林德沃抢夺螃蟹湾呢……虽然在某一时刻，我觉得他的确看到我了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你要说你是个异形者，我都会更相信你一点。”莱姆斯狐疑地打量着他，宽容地将目光转向下一个地方，“你打算让我怎么相信你去过多斯拉克海——噢。”他若有所思地轻声道，“那果然不是你的辫子。”</p><p> </p><p>“和以前一样机灵，呃？”游骑兵亲热地揉乱学士的卷发，“只有一条辫子，我没能在那儿待很久：吃得太差了，我想念青亭岛的葡萄酒。”</p><p> </p><p>“你杀了一个多斯拉克勇士，取走他的一缕辫子，卡奥竟然让你离开了？”</p><p> </p><p>“他们杀人就像喝酒一样频繁。”他翻了个白眼，“你绝对不能去，莱姆斯，你会被生吞活剥的。”</p><p> </p><p>“任何一个头脑正常的学士都不会想去多斯拉克海。”莱姆斯叹了口气，望向墙上的地图，“让我看看下一站在哪儿……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>指尖拂过一条条航道与小路，它们穿过奴隶湾，雪松岛，橙色海角，穿过暗酒色，灰白色的海洋和石礁。学士看着年轻的王太子抖落盐霜与灰土，沙尘与飞雪，他们最终回到那个相遇的起点：兰尼斯港，“蜂针”酒家。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你应该写一本书。”莱姆斯疲惫地阖上眼；脑中一次涌入太多信息，他几乎要站立不稳，“你要写一本书，大脚板。”</p><p> </p><p>“这是你的工作。”小天狼星打了个哈欠，往碟子里加了一根新蜡烛；狼时早已过了。</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯没听见。学士此时正伏在桌子上飞快地书写，墨迹蜿蜒成片；他已经开始着手了。小天狼星总对他写字的速度感到惊奇，并在第一次来长城的路上不止一次地大说风凉话：你使剑哪怕有用笔一半利索呢？莱姆斯总会指使骡子啃他的头发作为回应。</p><p> </p><p>个性强烈的人总会令最开始的相处显得火花四溅；这的确增添了不少乐趣，他得承认。</p><p> </p><p>“好了，还差最后一点。”莱姆斯长出一口气，期待地抬起头来，“你是怎么逃出来的，小天狼星？”</p><p> </p><p>“我之前正准备告诉你。”游骑兵揉着眼睛喃喃道。他实在太困了，巡游回来的当天总是如此，“明天，好吗，七神在上……”</p><p> </p><p>“明天见完总司令以后，你来我这儿。”莱姆斯叹了口气，重新把头埋进了书堆和地图里。小天狼星不想回到长枪塔；外边的雪已将早前的痕迹完全覆盖，风声扰人，在高耸的塔楼里威力更甚。睡神早已在捶打他的太阳穴，更何况，眼下有更好的场所供他休息：</p><p> </p><p>“全维斯特洛最舒服的地方。”游骑兵扑上学士的床，飞快地蹬掉靴子和羊毛袜，“你的助手会送两份早饭的，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>守在从梅葛楼到厨房的走廊上的金袍子最好对付。王太子静悄悄地放倒两人，潜入泛着炉光的熏制室偷走火腿和腌鸡。熟练地翻上外墙，浓黑的夜色与他的外套融为一体，小天狼星毫无留恋地逃离他长大的地方，直到两扇窄窗进入视野：月光掩映下，前朝巨龙的头骨空洞地盯着他。</p><p> </p><p>他咧嘴一笑，伸手取过背上的弓和箭。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有惊无险地从国王门出来时，街上已经挤满了行人。改头换面的王太子裹紧从跳蚤窝抢来的棕褐长衣，扭头往脸上抹了两把土灰。</p><p> </p><p>“好心人，到哪儿去？”乞儿跳上一辆装满苹果的马车，用露出一个脚趾的靴子踢了踢车夫，“载我一程？”</p><p> </p><p>“去铜门城。”车夫楞了一下，上下打量着他，粗壮的脖颈渐渐发红，“——小杂种，从老子的车上滚下来！”</p><p> </p><p>“两个铜星。”乞儿从怀里掏出硬币抛给他，“送到了，再给俩。”</p><p> </p><p>“跳蚤窝里的小孩儿根本碰不到钱。”车夫狐疑地眯起眼，飞快地将硬币塞进腰带，“你他妈到底是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“本大人是跳蚤窝的王太子，蠢货。”他挖苦地扶了扶那顶并不存在的王冠，冲车夫做了个下流手势，“管好你自己的事！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>与此同时，红堡：</p><p> </p><p>作为最早到达王座厅的御前大臣，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，有幸以国王之手的身份亲眼见证那一幕：一支长箭穿透龙骨上方的挂毯，巨龙的颅骨上，安放着一顶镶有红宝石的金冠。</p><p> </p><p>“全城戒严！”几乎是条件反射地，马尔福大人转身往大厅尽头的青铜橡木门走去，长袍拂过地毯，发出窸窸窣窣的响声，“解除梅葛楼下的守卫，把他们派到君临城的每个角落里去——连王太子都守不住，一群饭桶！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>君临城的百姓们聚在城门前发出哀叹，接受盘问，在回话的间隙里低声咒骂那位活该摔断脖子的王太子；然而，在千里之外的北境，那个人正带着他的学士做着相反的事情；他们离开旧镇，穿过高庭，顺着玫瑰大道北上，跨过传说中洒满红宝石的三叉戟河；他们穿过森林，沼泽，原野，穿过狂风和长夏不消的飞雪，那座灰白色的城堡正缓缓出现在眼前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>巨龙睁开了双眼：维斯特洛即将迎来下一个春天。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>